Lost Angel FIN
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Dean finds himself standing beneath a lone street light...talking to a woman who he finds eerily beautiful. Is she a friend? Or Foe? Read and find out... FINISHED. PG13


**Title: **Lost Angel  
**Author: **Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters: **Just 1  
**Rating: **PG-13 I s'pose  
**Pairing: **None  
**Archiving: **Supernatural Atlantis  
**Warnings: **Humor, Angst...slight horror  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Feedback: **Of course I could always use a little luvin' lol  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Supernatural. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness.  
**Onyx's Note: **Something I just thought up a few hours ago and just started writing. Ya'll know I've talked about writing a little short story about Dean...and here's the first of many. I think everyone will like this one... Let's just say, it really pulls on Dean's _vulnerable_ side. On that note (Ya'll know how twisted I am) Please...Enjoy!

* * *

_"Who are you?" _

I wanted to ask her as she stood outside, just beneath the lamppost. She was so beautiful, so lost… As though time had done nothing but broken the sweetness of her soul. There was this aura about her, though I can't say I've ever seen one myself… Anyway, she seemed…alone. More lost and sad then any other woman I've just happened to find myself gazing at.

And you'd think, seeing as I'm infamous for picking up on chicks every time I hit a bar, that I've had already had her number within the first five seconds that I spotted her.

But nope…not this time.

I don't know what it was about that night. Maybe it was the way the world seemed quieter then usual, the air colder, the shadows thicker…longer and more threatening.

And here's the kicker…all I wanted to do…

Was hold her.

I know, I know! Weird, right? Me; Dean Winchester…suddenly gettin' soft over some nameless dame. Yea, trust me…I kept thinkin' the same thing.

So what do I go and do? I walked right up to her, cleared my throat and waited as she spun around, rather slow I might add…should probably work on those instincts…anyway, first thing she does… Is just stares at me, like I went and just tossed her puppy across the road! And here I'm thinkin', _what the hell lady? Why you gotta look at me with those big brown eyes? _And I'm not talkin' bedroom eyes… The kind of eyes that can pierce through you and make you forget everyone you've ever known, the clothes on your back and even your own damn name! Seriously…girl had me by the short-n-curlies if ya know what I mean. So, what do I go and do? The dumbest thing imaginable…

I opened my mouth.

"You've got gorgeous brown eyes." I said it before I could stop myself. Yea, real smooth…

"Hazel." She whispered so softly I could barely make out what she just said.

"I'm sorry?"

She licked those full, heart shaped lips and I felt my temperature rise. "They're Hazel, not brown."

Me, being Mr. Suave replied with, "well they look brown to me…"

God bless her, without missing a beat she cut me off. "That's because it's night time. In the sunlight you can see the gold, crimson, gray and green."

I couldn't help it, I was smiling. "Is that right? Well, I bet they're gorgeous."

"You already said that." She shot back in that lull of a voice and I would have frowned if it wasn't for the little smile curving her lips.

_Yea…I could look at that face forever. _

"What's your name?" She asked, breaking me out of my obvious drooling.

"Dean, you?"

The smile on her lips shifted to something darker. Like a smirk with a secret, "Angel."

I felt my right brow shoot up at the name. "Angel?" I repeated in a smart ass tone and almost regretted it.

"Yea, why?"

I shrugged, "no reason. It's just not everyday I meet a woman who's name fits her perfectly."

Angel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Oh yea… I must have looked real smooth…yup. 'Bout as smooth as a guy sayin' there's a fire on the fourth floor of that two story building.

After about a minute or so of that oh so lovely uncomfortable silence, I shifted on my feet and ran my hand through my hair trying to fight off the tension I felt surrounding me. _Damn, this must be what Sam feels every time he tries talkin' to a chick_… I thought to myself and forced a smile. "So…Angel, anything interesting you'd like to talk about?" You know…I've come to this conclusion that when it comes to small talk… I just suck at it.

This time, her brow was raised. "Like what exactly?"

"Uhm…well hell I don't know, what kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds." Angel replied and searched my face, trying to read me to see if I was trying to get into her pants.

"That really narrows it down." I chimed and gave her a grin that actually got her to chuckle.

"I like Rock."

"See? That's a good place to start." I smiled even bigger and her quiet little smirk started to mimic my own. "Old Rock?"

She nodded, "Metallica, AC/DC, Mr. Big, Bad Company… Stuff like that."

I think my jaw dropped because she laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, why? You like'em too?" Angel asked and seemed to ease in her posture a little since we first started talking.

"Hell yea I do! You just happened to name most of my favorites."

By this time, she was giving me a weird look. Like she couldn't quite get me but there was something about me she saw as familiar. "Dean, can I ask you somethin'?"

"As long it's not my bra size, I think we're good." I mused sarcastically and she just smiled and shook her head. "Go ahead, ask me anything you want."

Her expression grew intense, "you sure?"

I shrugged and slipped my hands into the pockets of my worn leather jacket. "Positive."

She paused to consider it for a moment and finally said, "do you believe in ghosts?"

"Wow…that's random…" I said with a furrow in my brow and thought about it for a second. "It kinda depends on the context."

"As in; spirits, entities, poltergeists…" She named them off slowly and then added, "demons and angels."

Now at this point, I was pretty caught off guard. Running into an eerily beautiful young woman, in the middle of a particularly creepy night with the name of Angel… Well, when you do what I do on a daily basis, you tend to lean back on your instincts and get a little suspicious.

So then I asked, in my best unreadable tone, "what do you believe in?"

Apparently, she was quicker then I previously gave her credit for. "I asked you first."

"You gotta point there…"

Her brows furrowed and she suddenly had her right hand in a fist, resting on her left hand. "Ok then, we do this the old fashioned way."

I couldn't believe it… "Rock Paper Scissors?!"

"I lose, I go first. You lose, you go first. Deal?"

I think I fell in love. "Best two outta three?" She nodded and I grinned. "Ready?"

_Son-of-a-bitch…she beat me. _

"I want a rematch!" I huffed like a four year old and she just laughed.

"I won fair and square."

"How do I know that?" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "You could have cheated…"

Angel just gave me a look…the same one Sammy gives me when he thinks I'm just bitching about something. "And how exactly did I cheat?" She asked in a calm voice, her lips twitching with the need to smile.

"I uh… Could have been a trick of the light! Made it look like one thing, but because it's dark…it really wasn't." I exclaimed with a motion of my arms.

She raised her brow again. "Dean…we're standing under a lamppost."

I sighed…what else was I going to do? She won…and now I had to fess up. "You want to know if I believe in that…supernatural stuff, right?" Angel nodded. "Yea, I guess you could say I do."

"That was easy enough." She chimed with a grin and all I could do was shake my head and smile. "But…do you believe in Angels?"

That however…wasn't going to be an easy answer. "Honestly? I don't know."

"Do you believe in god?"

I raised my brow, wondering where this conversation was going. "Do you?"

"I…" Her soft voice trailed off when a troubled look fell over her doll like features. "Sometimes…I guess."

"You guess?" I repeated in question and felt my heart ache at the way she bit her bottom lip. "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She replied in a very soft tone, her eyes cast to the ground.

And before I could open my mouth the wind suddenly kicked up. It wasn't just a slight breeze, it was a full blown gust of wind that caused her long black coat to whip around her ankles. Then…within seconds…it was calm again.

"Ok…that was weird." I announced thoughtfully while surveying my surroundings. Nothing out of the norm. Everything seemed just as it was a few minutes ago. The only thing that was even slightly different…was Angel. At the time, I wasn't sure if I was just seeing things or that maybe it was just dark and my eyes weren't adjusting… But there's something different about her.

She was silent for a long time. After about two minutes and not being able to stand it anymore I reached out to touch her arm when she jerked back as though I had burned her. "Whoa now, I was just checkin' to see if you were still with me."

Angel didn't say anything, she just kept her head lowered and her eyes to the ground.

I didn't know what to do. "Hey I…" I started to say when my phone went off. "Excuse me for a second." I announced, walked a good seven to ten feet away and answered. "What's up?"

It was Sam, "thought you should know that I just found something interesting that happened in your area."

I rolled my eyes. "Like what?"

"Well, I was going through recent unexplained reports that have been happening in that area for the last month and found one that might actually be a hunt." Sam explained and I listened to him pause for a moment, "here it is. An apparition of a young woman, around her early twenties has been seen for the last few nights outside of an old bar at the east end of town."

I felt the hair along the back of my neck stand on end. "And? What else does it say?"

"It says that she appears to people who've actually had near death experiences. The last guy that came into physical contact with her said that she asked him questions about ghosts and other supernatural beings. Apparently she also asked about Angels and then about God. When the guy asked what she thought about God, she started acting strange and the next thing he knew the wind kicked up."

"What then?" I asked hurriedly, glancing over my shoulder to make sure she was still there.

"Unknown. Next thing the guy knows he's lying on his back in a hospital." Sam paused and I knew that he was sensing something. "Dean…where are you?"

"Sammy…I gotta go."

"Dean, don't tell me she's standing behind you…"

"Sammy I got it, ok?"

I could hear the real worry in his voice. "Dean listen to me. Get out of there!"

"I'll get back to you when I'm headin' to the motel." And with that…I hung up.

I took a deep breath, collected myself and turned back to where I had left her…but she was gone. "Damn it!" I scolded myself out loud and shook my head.

Until I felt the warm breath dance along the back of my neck.

I spun around and found her standing right behind me, her eyes glowing like two tiger's eye engulfed with flames. She didn't seem menacing to me, or that she wanted to hurt me. She just seemed…so…sad.

_"I'm sorry Dean…" _She murmured in my head without moving her lips and I suddenly felt this tremendous amount of sorrow cause my stomach to twist into knots. I hunched over, unable to hold back the emotions as tears started to stream down my face. _"For the pain you've suffered…and the pain you have laid out before you. Know, Dean Winchester…that you are not alone_."

I managed to force my head up and what I saw…I still can't fully explain.

It was like she was made out of fog, swirling and twisting into itself with the weirdest glow to it. Her entire body was encased in this pulsing mist of light. And her eyes…god her eyes… There was so much pain there…and it was breaking me. Tearing me apart until I felt like there was no use in fighting anymore. That everything I've ever worked for…has been worthless.

That's when I felt the feather like caress of fingertips brushing against my forehead.

I looked up at her as she stood over me. Her face had softened as her eyes glistened with tears. The black long coat she had been wearing was suddenly gone. In its place was a gown…white and billowing as though being moved by a wind I couldn't feel. Her hair had spilled over her shoulders well passed her chest in loose curls…and it wasn't just one color. It kept changing! The only thing that can come close is those little fiber optics things. Her hair would shift to different colors with every rise and fall of her chest.

And if I didn't think I was crazy enough…the next thing I witnessed should have put me in the nut house.

As I was looking at her, feeling my heart breaking, she started to smile…and when her lips curved in that beautiful motion I felt every worry and fear just melt away. I felt as though some heavy weight had been lifted and I was able to breathe again.

I began to straighten myself back up when she started walking backwards…back toward the light of the lamppost. I wanted to call out to her, tell her to wait… Until I felt my breath stop.

Maybe I was hallucinating…maybe it was a trick of the light…

But the next thing I saw was two enormous white wings that had suddenly just sprung out of her back. They had to be at least thirty feet in length each.

I don't know how long I was staring…but as soon I blinked…

...she was gone.

**-Later That Night-**

Dean sat on the edge of his bed as Sam sat at the small table in the motel room, looking over things on his laptop.

Sam had asked his brother what happened, and all Dean could tell him was that he saw her, spoke to her…and that she vanished into thin air. Sam knew instinctively that his brother wasn't telling him everything, but he decided not to push.

Dean just sat there, staring at his hands and wondered if he'd actually seen what he thought he saw… He shook his head, completely dismissing the thought when he slipped his hand into the right pocket of his leather jacket and stopped when he felt something soft brush against his fingers.

Carefully, he pulled the strange item out of his pocket and brought it into view…

There, lying against his rough calloused hands was a feather… A white four inch long feather that looked as though it just fell off the wings of a dove.

Brushing his thumb tenderly over the delicate object, a small smile danced across his lips. "Angel…" Dean sighed her name softly and pocketed the feather…

Secretly hoping that one day…he could return it.

**-The End-**


End file.
